The Protectors
by InLust
Summary: What if Prue and Andy had a baby and Grams knew something about it that they didnt? And now after hearing about the Halliwell's Death the child that was given up comes back? Be Nice! Please? Review!
1. Chapter 1

This may have been done before but that doesn't mean I can't do it my way! BTW follows through season eight transcripts but with my twists and added characters. Read and Review! (be nice :D)

Disclaimer: Charmed, not mine, I wish, but its not mines

* * *

Chapter 1

April 14th, 1985

"Victor you cannot let anyone else know about this," Penny said softly outside of the hospital where Prue and Andy waited inside.

"Why not? Penny, Prue is going to have a kid and you want me to keep it a secret?" Victor countered almost furiously. "Why won't you let her keep her child?"

Penny sighed. "There is more to this child than you think Victor and there are certain beings who don't want this child to exist. This child is very special. First of its kind."

"So its half witch and half mortal," Victor noted to his knowledge. "Prue is half mortal and witch too."

"It's Andy's side we should worry about," Penny said. "His bloodline is the one that affects everything. What causes this baby to be so special."

"Grams do I have to?" young Prue asked persistently carrying a small bundle that was shown to be a little child in her arms. She looked exhausted after so many hours in the hospital she now had her child in her arms where it would always feel most protected. The little baby girl began to fidget and Prue shifted her arms and the baby silently went back to sleep. "I can't just give her up."

Grams sighed, "I am sorry honey but this would only make things harder for the both of you in the future. I just want what's best for you." She looked down at the baby knowing the secret powers it may hold.

"I know Grams but she is my child and Andy's," Prue tried looking over to Andy who only had a solemn look on his face knowing what needed to be done.

Andy put his arm around her and stroked the small baby's cheek. He looked at Prue. "I don't want to do this either but think of it, maybe we are just way to young to be parents. We aren't ready yet and I wished we were." Prue nodded softly still staring at the small child and holding back her tears.

"Are you ready Prue?" Victor said softly coming into the room.

Prue still stared at her daughter for a moment and finally nodded knowing she couldn't hide her tears anymore. Softly she said, "You will always be my daughter, Andrea Patricia Halliwell-Trudeau." With that she handed her child to Andy.

"I love you," he said to his daughter before handing her to Victor.

Victor took the child carefully and looked on to Prue who fell into Andy's chest and cried softly. "One day you'll see her again." Silently he walked out of the room and as he did he thought to himself, _I am going to find a way to take care of you_.

* * *

It may seem slow right now but in the next few chapters it will start from the "funeral" at the beginning of season 8. 


	2. Chapter 2

My work is crappy aint it? Maybe it'll get better!

Disclaimer: Not mine (if only it were mine there'd be another season)

* * *

May 22nd, 2001

The ceremony was beautiful, people walked toward Prudence Halliwell's coffin saying their goodbyes. Piper and Phoebe stood up front shaking hand with her sister's old friends; both of them with no smiles, in place were silent sobs and the look of a night of crying.

There she stood. Barely noticed by anyone, she moved with the line. She thought to herself she never wanted to visit when it was the day her mother was dead. You can blame her after dropping off the face of the earth for several years. She knew one of the sisters would notice something about her but she wanted to hide. She wasn't supposed to be any where near them, she needed to hide or all the secrets would be out. The line advanced.

She stood in front of a pale skinned woman with dark brown hair who seemed to be feeling uneasy. She moved her hair black to the side and rubbed her blue eyes. She heard a ringing in her head and put to fingers on her temple to dull the sound. She looked up and saw Phoebe shaking hand with another person and Piper shaking hands with others as well. She thought to herself and thought she should just see Piper. Moving over to Piper, she too was uneasy.

"I'm sorry," she said to Piper as they shook hands. Piper wiped away her tear and looked at her noticing something. "Prue had her whole life ahead of her and maybe things would be different."

Piper nodded. "How did you know her?" Piper asked still awed by the girl's similarity to Prue.

_How did I know her?_ She thought to herself stupidly before saying, "She helped me find my family a couple years ago." She didn't lie but she didn't exactly tell the whole truth either.

"That sounds like Prue," Piper said wiping away her tears. Somehow she felt like she was talking to Prue at that moment. "I miss her."

"I know," she said softly comforting Piper with her voice, which sounded so much like her mother's. Before Piper could say anything else she heard Cole calling to Phoebe and almost falling.

"I have to go," Piper said quickly and moved towards Phoebe.

There she stood looking around and saw the girl that was standing behind her run out of the door. She sprinted after her and looked back one last time to her mother's coffin. _I love you. _Once she got outside she lost sight of the girl that was behind her, knowing she could bring the Charmed Ones back. She looked around and knew on ground she couldn't be able to find her, so she scanned the area to see if anyone was looking before she orbed off.

"You shouldn't have gone Andrea," a loud echoing voice said as she orbed 'up there' into a big empty room.

Andrea shrugged. "It's my job to protect charges."

"We all had an agreement, you aren't a witch, you are a Protector, you father's blood proves it," the voice rang again with authority.

"I do what you guys want me to and I do what I want to do," Andrea said looking into no where in particular and began to leave. She turned around and said, "For the record I am a witch too." _One day they are going to find out and by that time I am going to have to protect them._


	3. Chapter 3

I dont really write fast due to all my classes and the huge 27385736541013610 hours of homework they give us so forgive me. But here is the third chapter of "The Protectors"

Disclaimer: Still not mine, and I still wish

* * *

September 25th, 2005 

Andrea sat in the coffee shop reading the paper in her hand and sipping her coffee. She turned the page a found something that immediately caught her eyes.

"Halliwells Die in a Terrible Accident"

After scouting underground for the last year and a half she realized that after researching Zankou that he finally made his move to attack. She set down her paper and looked outside. She had grown to look more like Prue and Andy everyday and tried to hide herself under her cap and sunglasses. She heard a ringing in her head and knew a new witch was surfacing some where but first she had to make a stop.

People walked in and out of the Halliwell home, all of them looking saddened by what had happened. Inside Victor stood silently looking around knowing that his daughters were among them in disguises. He didn't know who was who but there were many people there, all giving their condolences, and placing white roses down in front of each sisters' urns.

Andrea walked into the home, very having been there before; she looked around curiously sensing the sisters. She had changed from her casual clothes to something more formal. She took off her sunglasses and signed the entry book. She looked around to see Victor standing near the staircase seeing his calm face.

After she finished she moved around to Phoebe's urn first seeing how it was nearest. She clasped her hands together in front of her and stood next to a dirty blonde haired man who was a couple inches taller than her. _Great, if they are faking their own deaths they are doing a hell of a good job_, she thought. After a few moment she softly said, "I'll miss you and until we meet again." She looked around and found where they left the white roses and took one and placed it in front of Phoebe's picture.

She grabbed another white rose and moved to Piper's urn.

Victor continued to look around and saw Andrea walk towards Piper's urn. Thinking that his eyes were playing tricks he stayed put as a dark haired woman walked towards him.

"Pretty good turn out, huh?" she asked.

"Phoebe?" Victor asked confused to which of his daughters it was.

"No dad, I'm Piper," she said as a matter of fact as another dark haired woman walked towards them. "That's Phoebe."

"I can't believe there are so many leprechauns are at my urn," she whispered quickly.

"Well they have always had the hots for ya," Piper commented smartly.

They continued their conversation as Andrea looked around and spotted them. _Well there are two of them, _she noted to herself. She noticed how the three had looked around to an area with subtlety. She followed their eyes to a balding, older man in a black suit that moved his jacket to stick his hands in his pockets and revealed a badge. _The fed_.

She set down the rose and began to move again. She was on her way to Paige's urn when the crowd at the door softly gasped after a woman who said, "Excuse me."

Andrea moved out of the conservatory and into the parlor to see what the fuss was about. It was Janice Dickenson standing there at Paige's urn showing her remorse.

"Oh Paige," Janice said dramatically. "You were the best friend I ever had! What am I going to do without you?"

Andrea held back her laugh as she heard people saying, "She knew Paige?" and "I am impressed." She crossed her arms and stood silently. _10 bucks that's Paige_. The two women who stood next to Victor moved past Andrea saying, "Excuse me," towards 'Janice'.

"Can we talk to you?" Piper asked as her and Phoebe held onto her arms.

"In private?" Phoebe continued on as they pulled 'Janice' into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!" Janice asked as Phoebe and Piper continued to pull her into the kitchen away from sight.

After a few moments the crowd broke up and went back to each of the sisters' urns. Andrea continued to look around to see a man walk into the kitchen after the three women. She figured it'd be Leo and turned around to see a crying Elise talking to Victor. She was about to move when she heard a loud jingle course through her head. She cringed at the sound never hearing it so loud. _Must have my wires crossed with someone else's charge_. She looked towards Victor again and saw an African man stand in front of him speaking with remorse. She moved closer to hear what he was saying after feeling a very bad vibe from him.

"You must be devastated, Mr. Bennett," the man said solemnly as he could sound.

"Yeah," Victor responded.

"Especially considering how it happened," the man went on. "Was there ever an official cause of death?"

"Excuse me?"

The man paused for a moment and said, "Forgive me for prying. It's just the news always made it sound so mysterious. And with no remains…"

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name," Victor cut off.

"Haas. Paul Haas," he answered.

"And you knew my daughters how?"

"By reputation. Tell me, did they ever find your son-in-law by any chance? Leo?" Paul continued.

"No, they think he died in the accident as well," Victor irritated lied.

"And now you have to raise those boys all by yourself…in this huge house," Paul pressed. "If you ever find the need to sell it though, let me know. I'd be glad to help." With that he handed Victor his card.

Victor took it and gave a look of disgust. "Get out."

"Again my condolences," Paul said leaving.

Andrea watched the man go, she wanted to follow him but she was spotted by Victor.

Her eyes widened and she wanted to turn around and walk away but that wasn't and option since she would being walking into the house even further. Instead she turned away and walked towards Piper's urn and put her head down.

"Wait," Victor said pulling on her arm, stopping her. He turned her around her and looked her in the eye.

* * *

Sorry to leave it at that but it's going to be a long while until they find out about Andrea. 


End file.
